Already Gone
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Rosalie misses her husband, Emmett. A surprise homecoming reunites them. Lemons. All Human. One Shot. Rated M.


I walk down the street, the cold, brisk breeze sending shivers down my spine. I stick my hands in my pockets and look around. The Halloween fair is in full swing. This is our son's first year at the fair. He's strapped to my chest, bundled up and wearing a hat that my mother made for him.

Little kids run around and eat caramel apples. There is a haunted house down the road and to my right there is a band playing.

"Hey Rose!" someone waves at me. I nod, but mostly ignore them.

All I can think about is Emmett. This time last year, we had been at the fair together. He won me a stuffed panda bear. I sleep with it now.

The last time we talked was a week and half ago. It was very brief and after he hung up I ached. I held onto the phone for hours afterwards. It was as if I was holding onto a piece of him. If I could hold onto the phone and remember the sound of his voice, the warmth of the phone while it was on, then maybe it would be like you weren't half a world away.

As I walk down the street, our street, and I see our house up ahead. Emmett's mom has been staying with me. _She's worried about you too, Emmett. So is your brother._ Edward comes over with Bella a lot and I hear them talking to Esme in the kitchen. They talk in hushed voices while I sit in the living room and stare at our wedding picture.

It was three years ago today. Esme and Carlisle offered to take me out to dinner. I declined, though. All I want to do is stay home. I'm surprised I even went out today. However, we always went to the neighborhood fair together. Plus, how can I deny my adorable little boy this experience?

Stopping, I pick up a bag of cotton candy. Jenny smiles at me and I hand her a dollar for the bag. She shakes her head though and I raise my eye brows.

"No, no, Rose. We all talked about it. Anything you want today, you can have. Free of charge," Jenny says. I nod my head and stuff the dollar back into my pocket.

"You guys don't have to do that," I say, opening up the bag and taking a strip of cotton candy out.

"We want to. It's the least we can do, with Emmett being gone." I stare across the street and watch Jenny's daughter singing with the band.

"Have you talked to him recently?"

"Yeah, a week and a half ago." I rest my hand on the baby carrier strapped to my chest. Elliot stirs a little and I smile. He's almost five months old. _You haven't even met him yet, Emmett._

"He's doing such a good thing, fighting for our country." Jenny waves a finger at Elliot and he gurgles. I start to walk away, thinking that I should just go home.

"Oh, Rose, you should stay," Jenny says. There's a funny sound in her voice. I turn around and look at her. "Bridget is going to be singing some more. I could use some one to talk to while I sell this cotton candy."

"I don't know, Jenny, my feet are getting sore," I say.

"Here, take my stool."

I sigh and sit down. I wrap my arms around Elliot and he looks up at me. I can tell what that look means and I take him out of the carrier. _He likes being held, Em. As soon as you come home, I'm going to hand him directly to you._

But that's what worries me. _What if you don't come home, Emmett?_ I think about the possibility of him not returning all the time. We weren't meant to say goodbye. We were high school sweet hearts, soul mates, meant to be together forever. I can't stand the thought of getting a letter that says he's coming home in a casket. Part of me wants to think positive. However, at night, after I put Elliot to bed and Esme goes to sleep I sit on the couch and think about what it would be like if Emmett never walked through that front door again.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Jenny asks. I look up at her and shift Elliot in my arms. He's starting to drift back to sleep and so I put him in the carrier again. I love using the carrier anyways; it keeps him close to my body.

"I'm fine," I say. Jenny nods and then looks across the street where the band and her daughter have taken a short break. I stand up and watch them. _You love music, Emmett. I remember when you used to serenade me back in high school. Your guitar playing has always made me swoon._

Suddenly, I hear familiar notes. My brow furrows and I stare at Bridget. They're playing Emmett's and my song. It's _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri; the one that we danced to at our wedding. I glance back at Jenny and she smiles at me. When I look back, Bridget has a smile on her face, like something is about to happen that excites her.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turn around, wondering which neighbor wants to coo over Elliot now. However, I'm not staring at a neighbor. I stare, feeling like I must be hallucinating. I step forward and as I do, Emmett's smiles. _It really is you Emmett._ I'm stunned and don't know what to do. Everything and everyone around me is still.

I have to touch him. I need to know that I'm not going crazy, that this isn't another thing of my imagination. I reach up a hand and brush my fingers along the stubble on his face.

"Rose," Emmett says. I feel the tears in my eyes and the lump in my throat.

"Emmett," I throw my arms around him, careful of the baby strapped to my chest. I feel his fingers brushing against my cheeks and running through my hair. He wipes tears away and I cry on his shoulder._ I can't get close enough to you. I never want to be away from you._ WhenI pull away, I laugh and shake my head. I smack Emmett's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I wanted to surprise you." He kisses me and I love how it feels. I'm at home.

"There's someone you need to meet," I whisper and I look down at Elliot. We've woken him up but the smile that lights up Emmett's face is worth however long it'll take to get him back to sleep.

"Elliot," he murmurs, taking him from me. I expect him to fuss, but he just looks up at his father. _Now it is your turn to cry._ Seeing the tears in Emmett's eyes brings them back to my own.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you, too." I kiss him again. Then I look at Jenny. "Did she plan all of this?"

"Yes, she did."

"Thank you, Jenny," I say, giving her a tight hug.

"Don't mention it," she smiles and I take his hand and we walk home. Emmett is still holding Elliot tight and I know he won't let him go. For the first time I notice he's still in uniform.

"You came directly here?" I ask.

"Yes, I did."

"I love you, Emmett" I say again.

"I love you. I love both of you." Elliot smiles and I see the dimples that he inherited from Emmett.

We stop in front of our front door. "Does your mom know?" I ask and he shakes his head. "She's going to have a heart attack. They all are."

"What do you mean 'they'?"

"Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice came over to keep me company today."

"So why weren't you with them?"

"I need fresh air." I open the door and we step inside. I can hear them all in the kitchen.

"They all think that I'm going crazy, you know."

"Aren't you?"

"Hush, I have an idea, just stay right here." Emmett nods and I walk into the kitchen. My family looks up at me and I smile at them. They've stopped their talking and are staring at me.

"Where is Elliot, Rose?" Jasper asks. My brother steps toward me and looks at me questioningly.

"I gave him to some guy I saw at the fair," I say, shrugging. Everyone's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" Esme asks.

"Just this guy, I brought him with me. Hey, get in here!" I yell back to the front door. Emmett walks into the kitchen and Esme gasps.

I gently take Elliot from Emmett and as soon as his arms are free, Edward runs into them. I always felt like it was hard for my husband to be gone. Imagine what it would be like if it were my brother. _Thank God Jasper is color blind._ Esme is sobbing and Edward steps aside so she can hug Emmett also. Even Carlisle is crying and hugging his son; I don't think I've seen Carlisle cry before.

Bella stands, waiting for her turn to greet Emmett. He's like her brother. They've been friends ever since grammar school. He hugs her and she whispers something in his ear. Emmett nods and kisses her forehead. Alice and Jasper stand quietly to the side, they'll greet Emmett later. They know that right now his close family needs the most time with him.

Everyone stays until it's nearly midnight. Elliot fell asleep in Emmett's arms. Esme packs her bags and returns home with Carlisle. It's just the three of us now. Emmett and I check on Elliot. We had put him in his crib a few hours ago, and he's still sleeping peacefully.

Emmett picks me up and carries me into our room. We lie down together in bed. He chuckles when he sees the panda and tosses it into the arm chair in the corner. Finally, the spot beside me is full again.

"I was starting to think the worst," I whisper, resting my head on his chest.

"Why?" Emmett asks.

"I don't know, I just was. It was like you were already gone and I was trying to deal with that."

"But I'm not gone Rose." _Kiss him._

"I know that, now."

"I'll never be gone."

I kiss him and I can feel him smile as I do. His hands rest on my waist and I love the familiarity. It's like we were doing this just yesterday. I push Emmett's shirt up and rest my own hand over his heart; the beat that I've prayed for and thought of constantly remains. I lean away and with the finger tips of my other hand, I trace his lips.

"I've missed you," I whisper in his ear. When I pull back I see determination, pleasure and need flash in his eyes. _I know him so well._

"This," I say between kisses, "is what I've dreamt about since you left."

Emmett chuckles and his grip on my waist becomes tighter as he pulls me closer.

"You don't know how many times I dreamt of you," he says.

"Emmett," I moan as his lips move along my jaw.

"Rosalie," he responds, sounding the same way I do. _Wanting, needing._

A wave of sweat pleasure sweeps over me. Emmett starts to help me out of my jeans and shirt. I despise the cold weather for making me wear so many layers. When only my underclothes remain, I relieve him of his shirt. After doing so, I rest my hands on his abs for a moment. _God, I missed those abs._

Emmett unbuttons his pants, but has difficulty getting them off. I giggle and he finally jumps out of bed and takes them off, pulling down his boxers too. He stands there in front of me, just as I remember him and just as I want him.

Slowly, he climbs back into bed, rolling me onto my back and hovering over me. I wrap my arms around him and pull him down closer me. His warmth is such a comfort, I love it. Emmett kisses me as he removes my panties. Then, he parts my legs and I look at him. His eyes appear to by gleaming in the moonlit room.

Suddenly, I feel his finger inside of me and my body shakes a bit. I feel pleasure building up inside of my and I hold his face in my hands and kiss him. His fingers are gone as soon as they were there. "Em-Emmett," I moan, wanting the pleasure back. I push my hips up and now his finger has been replaced.

"Oh God," Emmett mutters. I arch my back, and he takes the opportunity to unclasp my bra in one swift movement. One of my legs hitches up around him.

His mouth is on one of my breasts and I lace my fingers in his hair. I loll my head back on the pillow, and breathe deeply. Finally, I pull his face off my breasts, needing his mouth on mine.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart," he says as he pushes farther into me. I moan and bite my lip so I don't scream out in pleasure and wake Elliot.

"I love you," I pant as I kiss his jaw.

"L-love you too," Emmett kisses down my neck and I can tell we're both so close to coming.

We climax together and I my head falls back on the pillow. I sigh and Emmett rests on top of me. I snuggle my head against his. I feel bliss, everything about this is so right.

Emmett slowly pulls out of me and smiles. He sighs and kisses me gently on the lips. "You're perfect," he says, lying next to me.

"You are," I say, wrapping my arms around him. I feel one of his fingers trail along my collar bone.

I feel content. I haven't felt like this for months. Sure, Elliot made me happy but at night when I was lying alone, I was miserable. Now, with Emmett back I know things will be good again. He'll bond with his son and we'll make dinner together like old times.

"I love you," I whisper as I start to drift to sleep.

"I love you too," Emmett says.

The last thing I hear him say before falling into a peaceful sleep is, "And I'll always be here for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Not how I originally intended this, but I like it. Thoughts? Comments? How'd my virgin ass do with that lemon? Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, yaddy-ya-da.<strong>

**~EM~**


End file.
